Sephiroth's Daughter
by laiastar
Summary: Taking place after Advent Children, Lana turns out to be the daughter of a murderer. She is possesed by two spirits, she summons a huge wolf, Reno is lighting Jonas's desk on fire, and the life stream is spitting up random people. Read and Review please
1. The Truth and Breaking

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Lana, Dager, Shadow, Fang, Alanas, Range, Gala, and Flash

* * *

Lana looked through the tank at her brother. He had said that he would help her with her flash backs. He had his best friend Range to some experiments on her ((Like Vincent Valentine's)), now she was in the tank looking at Dager.

"Lana," Dager said pushing the black hair out of his face, "You're not my real sister you know, your father was Sephiroth."

This shocked Lana and she closed her eyes, a tear leaked from them. He had never told her this before. Suddenly pain wracked through her body and a voice spoke to her telling her what to do.

Dager gasped as Lana broke through the glass of the tank. Her hair was gray now and a long sword was in her hands. In the tank next to her was a beast, a wolf, so large a human could ride her, name was Gala. Her fur was the color fire, but now that had changed black and weird patterns appeared on her fur. Lana broke the glass to Gala's tank and the wolf spilled out.

Dager was filled with fear as Gala jumped at him and tackled him. He fell on the glass impaling his leg and screamed. Suddenly though Lana and Gala had left. He glared after them and then grabbed his phone. "Range we have a problem." He said.

"What happened?" Came the question.

"I revealed who Lana's parents where and she went crazy!"

"You Idiot! I should have told you, with the Jenova cells I put in her and the experiment, doing that awoke her father's spirit. Now you have a big problem. She's going to have three personalities, going to go after the ex-SOLDIERS, and she will get herself killed."

Dager groaned and sat up suddenly as fighting noises came from the other side of the phone. Then the line went dead!

Jonas was walking through the halls and stopped in Reno's office. He saw Reno sitting in a chair with his back turned to him. He walked up to the chair and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SETTING MY DESK ON FIRE!!" Reno jumped and began to swear at him. Laughing he walked out of the office satisfied.

He walked to his motorcycle and got on. He started to drive; he checked his rear view mirrors and began to cuss. A huge wolf and a weird girl where chasing him. The girl reminded him of an old comrade. Sephiroth! The girl jumped at him pulling a sword from its sheath. He grabbed his sword and knocked her to the side. She fell onto the ground hard and he sped away cursing.

Lana growled as her prey got away. "Cloud is the one you want." Said the voice in her head showing her a picture of him, she nodded and mounted her hell hound riding off.

Cloud was riding on Fenrir talking to Tifa, he was about to hang up when suddenly he picked something up

"Range we have a problem." Someone said.

"What happened?"

"I revealed who Lana's parents where and she went crazy!"

"You Idiot! I should have told you, with the Jenova cells I put in her and the experiment, doing that awoke her father's spirit. Now you have a big problem. She's going to have three personalities, going to go after the ex-SOLDIERS, and she will get herself killed."

someone groaned and suddenly as fighting noises came from the other side of the phone. Then the line went dead!

Cloud shook his head and hung up.

Range walked out of his office to see one of the workers, Reno walking out of a room that smoke was coming out of, the name plate said, Jonas.

Range shook his head and thought about Lana attacking him, she had looked so strange. His head was bleeding and his shirt was torn, Reno noticed and walked over to him. "What happened to you?" He asked, his lighter was missing from his belt and he smelt like an air freshener.

"Oh, Sephiroth's daughter attacked me."

"Who's Daughter!" Said more than asked.

"Sephiroth's daughter, what were you doing in Jonas's office?" He asked.

Reno shut up and walked away.

Range sighed and left.

"RENO!!!" Jonas shouted. "Why did you set my COUCH on fire!??" He didn't have anything left in his office except a potted plant and a wooden chair. He grabbed the chair and just as Reno came in with a grin he hit Reno in the face sending him into Rude. When Reno got up he crushed Rude's glasses, Rude started to yell at him and Jonas lit the lighter setting Reno's ponytail on fire. Reno ran down the hall screaming like a little girl, into the girls' bathroom. Jonas starts laughing and accidentally walks into Range's office. He looked at the screen and swore. It had a file on someone who was Sephiroth's daughter. He though back to the attack and knew who the girl was. "Rude." He shouted, when Rude came in he pointed to the screen. Rude started to swear and Reno walked in with his hair smoking and wet.

Reno swore and said, "Range said 'Sephiroth's Daughter' attacked him that means we should have her on video."

Jonas nodded and walked out of the room.

Lana walked into the forgotten city and sighed, her hair was back to its normal black state and Gala was back to normal, she remembered everything that had happened and hated it. She looked at Gala before looking up and swore. A man was leaping from the top of the building and landed right in front of her. Jonas stood in front of her with a mad look and reached out to grab her arm. She jerked back and ducked to avoid a blow from flat of his blade. She was angry now and something else happened, her hair turned pink and black, huge wings extended from her shoulders and she glared at the man in front of her drawing a large sword of her own. She didn't get to land any blows for Gala jumped at the man and attacked him, he fended her off and with a curse left quickly. He gave her a look though that told her he would be back, in a flash her wings disappeared and she was her normal self. Lana started to cry due to the strangeness of all of this. It had been five years since her father had come for the last time. Before Sephiroth had turned evil he had a lover, her mother. Her mother had died after her Lana's birth. She hadn't known this, now the memories flooded her mind. She had always been told that Dager was her true brother and had believed it. They shared the same silky black hair, and he had always told her that she was his sister. Why had he lied? Gala nudged Lana and she wrapped her arms around Gala's neck.

Reno shook his head when Jonas told them where Sephiroth's daughter was. "She has a huge wolf, and something weird happened, she got angry and her hair changed color and she sprouted wings." Reno looked at Jonas startled Jonas nodded.

Range found Dager and bandaged his leg, "Either she will be killed or she will die for some other reason." He said talking to his best friend.

"Next time warn me!" Dager growled and glared at Range who shrugged and looked at him.

"Next time ask." He said cutting Dager off.

Range grabbed Dager's phone and dialed the number, 1-273-4576. Someone picked up and answered him. "Colan," He said. "I have a job for you, Lana went crazy, I want you to subdue her and Gala and bring them here."

"Got it." Said the person on the other line.

Range hung up and looked at Dager, "Pray to god he does it correct."

Tifa took Marline and Denzel to the church where Cloud use to live, he wasn't here right now. He was out on delivery, still, the children wanted to come here and she had given in. They ran over to the flowers and began to play. She had to smile and looked at them with love. Suddenly the door flew open and a huge man walked in. He had brass knuckles and a gun on his belt, he wore all black and his hair was brown.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Where is who?" Tifa asked.

"Don't play games with me girl." He snapped and ran forward attempting to punch her, he failed and hit the wall, Tifa was right behind him and kicked him, this made him very angry and he spun around punching her right in the stomach. Tifa groaned and clutched her stomach. The man punched Tifa under the chin knocking her into a pillar. Tifa got up and grabbed him throwing him into the benches. She turned to the children who had hidden and began to run towards her. They froze as a phone went off and looked around. The benches went flying and the man stood up. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello? ….. No, she's here but I don't know where …. I know that ….. I'll bring her alive if I can … Bye." He looked at her as he hung up and said, "Where were we?" He lunged at Tifa suddenly and jumped behind her and threw her into column after column. Tifa lay in the flowers not moving. He walked over to finish her but suddenly a huge wolf lunged at the man and tackled him. It put its teeth at his throat and he froze in place.

A cloaked figure ran over to the children and talked to them, before fleeing with them following him, her?

Cloud walked into the church an hour later. He had been wondering about that conversation he had over heard. He noticed two people and one animal there; he ran over to the form of Tifa and picked her partly up. "Tifa," He said in a near panic, "Tifa." She opened her eyes, "Who did this?" He asked, "Where are the children." Tifa sat up and looked around just in time to see her attacker try to get up and the large wolf rip his throat out.

Tifa pointed to the man and Cloud looked at him, he saw the dead figure and the wolf licking blood from its lips. The wolf stood up and walked to the door, looking behind itself as if to ask, 'are you coming.' Cloud got up and helped Tifa to her feet and started towards it, suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Cloud," Jonas said.

"What?"

"There is a big problem," Jonas hesitated and then began to talk, "Sephiroth had a daughter. She attacked me and it seems that she has had a few experiments done to her. She's most likely going to come after you."

Cloud only made a noise to confirm that he heard Jonas.

"Cloud?"

"What?"

"She's more dangerous than Kadaj." Jonas stated.

Cloud hung up and dialed the others.

Yuffie picked up her phone, "Hello?"

Cloud told her the problem.

"Got it." She said.

Barret was at the range practicing his shooting when his phone rang.

"Yo, what's up spiky?" He asked when he saw who it was.

Cloud told him the problem.

"Whoa! I understand."

Cid was with Red 13 and Cait in the Shera when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Cloud told him the problem.

"Got it."

Vincent was buying some new weapons when his phone rang.

"What?"

Cloud told him the problem.

"I see."

Lana was at the forgotten city watching the two children she had taken to keep them safe. She looked at them with envy, wishing she could live lives like them. It would never happen and she knew it. Suddenly she heard something driving towards her and jumped up. She saw a man on a motorcycle coming fast. Her head felt like it would spilt in to and her hair grew long and gray, her outfit turned black as the knight and her sword appeared in her hand. She knew who it was and she would kill him, Lana was no longer in control of her body.

Cloud saw this happen and stopped Fenrir suddenly. Jumping off the bike after he drew his swords. He was ready for anything, or so he thought. He didn't expect to here Sephiroth's voice come from the girl mouth.

Sephiroth took control of his daughter and laughed. As Cloud stopped he said, "It's been to long Cloud,, I thought you had forgotten me." He jumped at Cloud and fought him.

40 minutes later

Lana was getting tired, the Jenova cells hadn't taken full affect yet. Cloud tripped and Lana kicked him, she was about to stab him when a shuriken hit her sword and cut her hand. She dropped the sword and looked at the woman who caught the silver weapon. She heard a gun click and ducked just in time to avoid a volley of bullets. Lana then rolled and avoided a blow from a spear. Her fathers spirit didn't want to be killed again and retreated to the back of her mind. This left Lana back in control of her body.

To be continued...


	2. Alanas and Shadow

Lana's hair changed back to its silky normal state and Gala who was fighting Red 13 and Cait changed back to red. Lana backed up and found herself at the top of the building, below her was the water, and sharp rocks. A sudden jolt of pain emendated from her neck as something struck it, her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell backwards, plummeting down, down into the water of the crystal clear lake. Anyone could see that she wasn't going to come up for air but the only one to go after her was Gala, who disentangled herself from Red 13 and jumped into the water, diving down to the bottom and grabbing Lana with her large jaws. Gala dragged Lana to the surface and dragged her out of the water. Gala stood over Lana like a protective mother and snarled at the people on the building.

Lana awoke and looked up seeing Gala standing above her. She sat up coughing water, and looked to the other side of the lake. All of the people she had battled where still there. She looked behind them and flinched, a man covered in black was aiming a gun at her. She got up and fled with Gala.

Jonas sighed as he paid for the new desk and couch. If Reno set these on fire…. He got them arranged to his liking before leaving the room to look for the man named Range.

Reno slipped into Jonas's office and set the desk on fire. He slipped out just in time and shut the door.

Range walked into the door of his office and swore. Someone had been going threw his stuff. All the files of Lana where scattered on the floor and all of her files on the computer where pulled up. He spun around and ran right into Reno, who was followed by Rude. "Damn!" He swore and backed up. He glanced around and smiled, waiting until they where right on the board he pushed a button that sent Reno flying into Rude. Range grabbed his gun and bolted.

Jonas sighed as the building went into red alert, he went to his office and was ticked off when he opened the door. "RENO!!!" Jonas shouted. A disheveled Reno walked threw the door and was followed by his partner Rude. Jonas glanced around, grabbed the potted plant and hurled it at Reno, the plant was followed by Jonas's oak chair. Reno swore and was thrown back into Rude. "Get a room!" Jonas snapped.

Reno jumped up and started towards Jonas but once again he crushed Rude's glasses. Rude began to yell at Reno and Jonas grinned. He walked behind Reno, grabbing his lighter from his belt and not only setting Reno's ponytail on fire but also the back of his black suit. Reno began to scream and ran into the girls bathroom again. Jonas heard the hiss of water on the flames and then grinned as a lady walked into the bathroom and screamed. Reno came running out with the lady hitting him with her purse. Reno grabbed his weapon and started towards Jonas.

"Shit!" Jonas said and began to run. sound's like my be who came up with him

Lana walked into the house that her mother had once lived in; it had been abandoned since 'Sheal' for that was her name had died. Lana picked up a tape on the ground and stuck it into the VCR.

"Is it on?" Someone asked, that some one was Cloud..

"Yah" Reno shouted, then adding, "unless you messed it up and the film's going to explode in my face."

Reno pointed the camera at Sephiroth and said "Say cheese."

"Get that thing off me!" Seph. said putting his hand over his face to cover his laughter. Then he straitened and said the date, then saying, "This is documentary 1, it's to see who shoots better." He pointed to the others. "Is it Vincent, Cloud, or……Elena, Who ever makes the cleanest kill wins."

He pointed to Zack who opened up the pen and realized three different color Choboco's.

Vincent shot at his choboco and missed shooting Zack in the leg. The choboco jumped and Vincent shot Rude in the shoulder. Then the choboco attacked Cloud who nearly got a bullet in the head. Finally Vincent shot his choboco in the head. Elena made a clean kill shooting her's through the heart and Cloud quickly chopped off his choboco's head.

"Someone call the medics." Reno said laughing, Zack was swearing as was Rude but Rude was also flipping the camera off with his middle finger stuck high in the air…..

Lana shook her head and stopped the tape there; she got up and left the house. She didn't understand anything in that place; emotion welled up in her like a river flooding. Suddenly she froze, she felt cold, a presence wrapped around her like a soft warm blanket. It flowed threw her, around her, merging with her and a gentle voice spoke to her, calming her and soothing her. Slowly Lana's body chanced once again. Her hair had the pink streaks in it again, but this time they where lighter and fitted in with her hair. Her eyes where black rimmed with green, she grew slightly taller and when she lifted her arm energy welled up at her hand. Suddenly shooting away from her, into the heavens and into a different world, the world of the dragons. The sky turned black and she shivered with anticipation.

"Shit!!" Jonas said as he looked at the sky, he finished his note and set it on Reno's desk. He ran outside and got a better look at the sky, something was shooting towards the ground, it was turning into something but he had no idea what it was. Jonas mounted his motor bike and drove towards what ever it was.

Shadow felt the tug on his spirit, only one being was able to make that sorts of summons and few knew how to summon him. Alanas, the ancient being was back, he knew that it was true. He rose to his scaled legs and his claws clicked on the surface of the cave floor and his large wings rasped as he unfolded them and jumped into the gate that had opened from the dragon world. Alanas was the "dragon child" she had been accepted by the dragon king himself. She had been human and sent to this world but the dragon king Bahamute had taken her in, but that was only after 'mother' twisted his wing. After hundreds of years living here she had grown wings. Then one day she had been pulled from this world to another. Then later her presence had vanished, she had died. All the dragons had mourned her, now she or atleast her spirit had come back and summoned her. Very few would dare to summon him and only one or two could keep him from eating him. He materialized in the human world and roared loudly. He stared below himself looking for who had called him. There! A girl stood there fearlessly with the same streaks of pink Alanas had in her hair. And only she would stand there without fear.

Alanas looked at Shadow and smiled at the large black dragon. Shadow, Alanas had always considered Shadow as her 'brother'. She had great respect for the large scale bag. "Shadow." She whispered as the dragon landed in front of her. The dragon nodded her and she hugged the huge neck, Shadow let out a soft growl of pleasure.

Reno picked up the note on his desk and read it, he then dropped it and ran down the hall screaming that it was the end of the world, then he into Tseng. Tseng kicked Reno in the groin and then slapped him in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled in Reno's face. Reon groaned then stood up.

"I need to light Jonas's desk on fire!" He said running off and pulling out his lighter.

Tseng sighed and then turned around, picking up the note, it said "Reno set my desk on fire again and your dead, ps the apocalypse is coming"

"SHIT!" Reno shouted and Tseng ran over to the office, he looked out the window and saw a huge creature in the sky. Reno ran to the garage with Tseng hot in pursuite.


	3. The Gun Shot

Disclaimer: I only own: Dager, Lana, Alanas, Fang, Colan, Flash, Shadow, Range, Sheal, and Jonas

* * *

Dager stood shakily on the ledge, he raised his dart gun and aimed it at his target, the only reason it was a dart gun was because he had no desire to kill her, and he needed her unconscious to get her back to the lab. He fired hitting Lana right in the neck, she collapsed and he smiled.

Shadow roared as Alanas collapsed and jumped into the air looking for the attacker. He made a circle of the area and kept looking, there! People where coming in three different groups, he flew at the larges group, the one that had the man with spiky blond hair, above him was a ship. Shadow attacked the ship as it landed. People rushed out of it and one in a tattered red cloak shot him, this pissed Shadow off and he flew at the man. The man shot a bullet at his leg and broke off some scales, the bullet right after that one flew straight into his flesh and cut through his mussels. Shadow roared in pain and backed off slightly.

Dager swore as a motor bike pulled up and a man jumped off of it, drawing his sword. Dager only carried a short sword and a gun on him. The man deflected all the bullets he shot at him and stood there.

Jonas jumped from his bike, drawing his sword, he had to dodge some bullets that where shot at him. When they stopped the glared at the man and asked "Who are you and what in the hell was that for?"

"She's going with me!" The man said.

"Who?"  
"His daughter." The man said almost reverently.

Just then the brush rustled and a huge red wolf jumped from it. It passed Jonas and jumped on the man, putting her teeth only inches from the man's throat as it pinned him to the ground, then it spoke. "Back off Dagerr," It said in a rough womans voice "She is what you made herr, now she isn't yourrs anymorre." She glanced at Jonas snarled then looked back at the man she was on. Dager.. "You gave up all rrights on herr when you put herr and me in the lab!" With the last word she snapped inches from his face making him flinch. "If you go nearr herr again I will do worrse to you then I everr did to Colan." The wolf scratched the ground and turned towards Jonas, it sneezed then ran into the flames. Dager lay there as white as a sheet of paper, Jonas sheathed his sword. "That was different." He said.

Lana slowly raised herself from the ground. She felt tired like she had been beat with hundreds of pipes. Gala appeared at her side and Lana climbed onto Gala's back, and Gala jumped threw the flames and began to run, she only stopped when they reached a place where a dragon was attacking some people. Alanas took over and calmed the dragon, then let Lana have back her body, none of the people had seen either her or Gala. Gala began to run again and stopped at a thicket. Lana crawled inside it and curled onto the bed of leaves falling asleep instantly.

Lana awoke and crawled out of the thicket, the city was near and she felt like having some real food, she looked around, Gala was sleeping so she began to run to where the city was. When she got inside the city she pulled out her wallet making sure she had money which she did. She walked into a bar called 7th Heaven, and sat down at the counter.

The bar wasn't crowded today, Tifa noticed, she looked up as the door closed and a girl walked in. Tifa walked over to her and took her order. The girl ordered a coke and Tifa got her one.

A man at another table raised his voice and shouted, "Tifa, can we get another round..Oh how's Cloud?" She was going to awnser but stopped when she saw the girl choke at the name and that the girls eyes darted around the bar.

"Reno!" Another man shouted walking into the bar. "You set my desk on fire again." with that Jonas grabbed a glass and hurled it at Reno hitting him in the forehead. Reno fell of his chair swore and then threw a dagger at Jonas. Jonas caught it and shouted "miss" he threw the blade back at Reno. The blade caught his shirt pinning Reno to the wall. With that he sat down two stools away from the girl, who shrunk away from him. Tifa was going to as Jonas what he wanted when suddenly a gun fired, almost everyone ran out of the building at that point but that's not what held Tifa's attention, the girl had grasped her chest, blood began to stain her clothes, she gasped and fell from the chair to the floor. There she curled into a ball as blood pooled around her. Tifa vaulted over the bar and knelt next to Jonas who had gotten there first.


	4. Where am I?

Spasms shook the girl and Reno and Rude ran over. Jonas grabbed the girls head and the other two men restrained her upper body to prevent her from breaking her neck, suddenly the girl fell still. She was barely breathing and Tifa gasped as she felt the girl's pulse, her heart was barely beating also.

"Reno," Jonas snapped, "Grab her legs, I'm going to lift her and I need your help." Reno did as instructed. "Tifa, you will need to close up early today." Jonas then said, Tifa did just that. "Oh, Tifa can she use the spare room?" Jonas asked and Tifa responded with a "Yes."

Jonas and Tifa carefully carried the girl upstairs and put her on the bed. Tifa then cleaned out her wound and then left the room shutting the door behind her. All four of them where hoping she would live. Reno then kicked Jonas in the groin and he got punched down the stairs.

Later

Tifa set the mugs of ale in front of the three men. Jonas thanked her as did Reno and Rude.

"Why did you blush when you picked her up?" Asked Reno.

"Shut up!" Jonas said sharply.

"Why do you like her?" Reno continued with a smirk.

Jonas growled and punched Reno full in the face. This started an unruly fight between the two men.

Cloud got off Fenrir and walked into the bar, nearly to be trampled by two fighting men. Cloud slapped both of them upside the head.

One of the men, Reno started to yell at him.

"Well don't start a fight in the bar!" Cloud said sharply.

"He started it!" Jonas complained like a kid who was trying to get out of the fact he had been caught fighting.

Reno flipped him the bird got slapped in the back of the head by Cloud. Jonas gave Cloud a sour look and flopped back into his chair.

"Cloud," Tifa said with a smile but then jumped as something fell upstairs with a loud CRASH. Everyone ran upstairs and Cloud kicked open the door to the spare room, and rushed in nearly tripping over the body of a girl laying on the floor.

"Damn!" Jonas swore as he picked up the girl and put her back into the bed. Everyone left and Tifa explained to a stony faced Cloud what had been going on. Cloud one nodded and walked into his office

Again something fell to the ground upstairs and this time they found a wolf nudging the body on the floor. Reno grabbed for his stick but Jonas kept him getting it.

Gala was ticked that the red head had done that. She had been shot at and reverted to her normal wolf size, before the experiments had happened and she had been through a lot, now the mad grabbed for a weapon. The fool!

Jonas walked forward and picked up the girl again, putting her in the bed again. The wolf jumped up curled itself around the feet of the girl and rested her head on the girls legs. Reno sighed and they left again.

2 days later

Reno looked at the girl then back at Tifa. "So..." He started cut of short by a soft moan, he turned back to the girl and looked at her closely.

Lana wanted to wake up she was running two huge shadow chasing her, another offered her love for the price of her soul, she couldn't stop running. Suddenly a different shadow appeared above her offering her a way out, it was shaped like a woman with wings. Lana reached out for the out stretched hand and grasped it. She was pulled up but then another shadow grabbed her leg and pulled her down, making her fall into a deep fiery pit.

"NOOOO!" She screamed

She opened her eyes and found a red headed man was looking at her and jerked back. "Holy Shit it Lives!" He shouted.

"Shut up Reno, your scaring her!" Another man shouted tackling the red head. This was true Lana was scared half to death, her eyes darted looking for and escape, and settled on the door but then a blond man walked in and she decided to go for the window. She tensed and jumped from the bed. Just as she jumped a pain exploded from her chest and she gasped, hitting the window and falling to the floor. This caused her even more pain. Even if her father took over she would still feel the pain. Someone picked her up, it turned out to be the blond, and he set her on the bed and backed up.

"You should have thought about that carefully." He stated.

"Where…" She asked.

"Your above the bar," A dark brunet lady said, the woman who had been working at the bar.

"Why..."

"You got shot." The black haired man said.

Lana almost growled but the pain stopped her, "Range…" she said softly, Reno and the black headed man glanced at each other. "Must have gotten…Flash to do it…new bullet." Gala growled and Lana stroked her. "Wish he had never came into my life…Stupid experiments…he changed me" Lana realized what she said and stopped. She closed her eyes calling out the 'dragon child' and letting her take over just enough to heal her wounds. She opened her eyes and sat up, someone pushed her back down. "Gala" She said and held out her hand. The wolf jumped down and grabbed it softly pulling Lana to her feet. Lana nearly collapsed but the black hair man caught her.

Yazoo opened his eyes, his wolf had returned, he kicked Loz and got up. They had been living here for a while. Loz had nearly killed himself more than once but had never seceded. Their brother got off lucky it seemed. Fang walked over to Yazoo and sat down. He had interesting news to it seemed.

Lana looked at the people all around her as she ate; she had been plotting revenge on Reno. When no one was looking she grabbed a glass and threw it at him hitting him in the head, he spun around glaring at her. Jonas began to laugh and she smirked, she had just realized that she was 16 now. Suddenly she felt like her head would explode, "Range…Damn you." She gasped falling to the ground, voices yelled at her, one demanding to let him out. She kept shaking her head and gripped it even tighter, as suddenly as they had come they left and she struggled to get up. Jonas helped her and she shivered.

"I need to take a walk." Jonas and Gala started towards the door. "Alone." She said and left not giving them a chance to argue. She had left Gala but she needed to be out of there, she needed to be alone. She started to fast walk as she turned the corner. In the morning she would be back but not before. The sun set an hour later and she found herself in the other side of town. She heard footsteps behind her and began to run, it quickly turned dark but she could see in the dark. She put on an extra burst of speed darting between two buildings, she tripped over a wire extended between them and fell into a door knocking it open, and tumbling head over heels inside.

"Shit!" She swore getting up, "Just what I need, more bruises." She heard a noise behind her and spun around to run but a hand grabbed her shoulder and kept her from fleeing.


End file.
